supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crowley (Light and Dark)
Fergus Rodrick MacLeod (c. 1661 - 1723) was a human, who after death became Crowley; a powerful demon who was King of the Crossroads then later King of Hell. Powers and Abilities *'King of Hell Powers' - Crowley's demonic powers as the King of Hell. Weaknesses While Crowley is a powerful demon in his own right and the King of Hell, he does possess a few weaknesses that are common to most demons. Harming, Misleading or Trapping *'Devil's Trap' - Crowley can be caught in a Devil's Trap and rendered powerless while inside. He can also be restrained by demonic handcuffs and chains. He is also vulnerable to Devil's Trap bullets as both Abaddon and Sam have used one to restrain him. However, on both occasions, Crowley was able to eventually dig the bullet out of his flesh and free himself. *'Holy Water' - Crowley can be burned with holy water and it causes him pain. However, he does recover from it faster than the vast majority of demons. *'His own blood' - Crowley waited until the last minute to give Sam and Dean his blood to make the Bone of Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen as he did not want any of his enemies to get their hands on it to use against him. *'Powerful Witch Spells' - Rowena was able to restrain Crowley's movements. A team of demons and a witch had to remove the spell for him to be able to move in that vessel again. Banishing or Destroying *'Demon Curing Ritual' - Following Sam's attempt at curing Crowley with purified blood, Crowley once developed an addiction to human blood. While in his system, Crowley displays a great deal more humanity and sentiment, to the point where he seems almost human. The blood does not appear to physically effect him as he still possesses his powers and can overpower demons such as Lola. However, after having "sobriety" forced on him by the Winchesters, Crowley claims that he has embraced his addiction while maintaining a firm grasp on the situation. Beings *'Angels' - Crowley is unable to overpower middle to high level angels as he has been struck by Gadreel and was intimidated by Castiel and Naomi. He was also burnt by Metatron's white light when Metatron saved Kevin. He can be killed by Archangels. However, he was willing to fight Castiel when he believed him to be severely weakened, implying he might be able to overpower very low ranking angels. He was also able to steal Adina's grace and kill her when armed with an Angel Blade. In general, Crowley uses his cunning and resources to defeat angels as he is powerless against most of them. *'Higher Demons/Beings' - Cain, a Knight of Hell, rendered him powerless. Abaddon, another Knight of Hell, believed that she would be more than a match for him, though this is unconfirmed as they never fought directly and she had to take steps to prevent him from aiding Dean in their final battle. *'Leviathans' - As creatures that can kill angels, Crowley himself admits that the Leviathans would be able to kill him. *'The Darkness' - Though he was initially stronger than her for a time, she was easily able to harm him after regaining more of her power, damaging him severely using biokinesis. Weapons *'The Colt' - Like most demons, Crowley can most likely be killed by the Colt, since this gun can kill almost anything. *'Angel Blade' - Crowley can be harmed and likely killed by an angel blade. Meg managed to hurt him by stabbing him in the shoulder with one, although he later described it as "merely a flesh wound." Dean later stabbed him through his hand with an angel blade and it caused him pain, temporarily incapacitating him. Crowley managed to escape, however, leaving the angel blade stuck in the wall. *'Demon-Killing Knife' - Crowley has avoided this blade, and the Winchesters as well as Meg have once planned to use it to kill him. In The Prisoner, Crowey says that he isn't afraid of "that tooth pick." However, when Dean approaches him with the weapon after incapacitating him, Crowley is shown to be nervous indicating that it is effective against him. *'Demon Bomb' - Designed by God for the specific purpose to kill demons. *'The First Blade' - Like all demons, Crowley can be killed by the First Blade. Equipment *'Gun' - Crowley is very proficient in using guns. He can also use the Colt to kill other demons and his angel-killing gun to kill angels. *'Angel Blade' - Crowley can use an angel blade to kill angels and other demons. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:High-tier Demons Category:Crossroad Demons Category:Human Category:Recurring Characters Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Light and Dark series Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 3 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 4 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Winchester Allies